Ghostly advice
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: During a ridiculously boring class with professor burns, Casper finds that a certain ghost of Fatch's older brother Dusk is struggling with his ghostly powers, and decides to help. That's about it. Oc warning, lame title/summary, enjoy.


**Just a little one shot I thought of. Dusk is having trouble controlling his ghostly abilities, and Casper decides to help him out. Enjoy! Happy Halloween!**

* * *

The young blue eyes ghost blinked, trying desperately to suppress a yawn that had threatened to escape his mouth since the beginning of class. They were in professor Burns class currently, and the whole class seemed to be falling asleep. Even Lexi, and she never looked tired.

The teacher was ranting about scare juice, and it took all of Casper's willpower not to say anything. Of course, it was much easier said than done. This was all garbage, and he was surprised a teacher like this could be allowed to teach at all. If he really was an expert in human anatomy, then he should be better than this.

Suddenly hearing some sort of grunt of irritation, Casper turned to the left, losing all interest in the lesson. Who was that? It was familiar, that much he knew.

Turning to see if the teacher was looking, the ghost slowly became invisible and phased through the wall, trying to find the source of the noise. Luckily he found it right away; there, sitting against the wall he'd just hone through, was Fatch's ghost of an older brother Dusk. The vampire-ghost creature was sitting on the ground, knees up and face buried in his hands, as if he were annoyed.

This easily peeked Casper's interest, as he slowly sat beside him, clearing his throat. Dusk almost immediately looked up.

" Oh hey Casper. Shouldn't you be in class? "

Casper barely acknowledged the question and sat beside the older ghost.

" Are you ok Dusk? "

The latter smirked slightly at the ghost's concern. And even though he'd rather not talk about his weakness to someone outside of his family, he knew he really needed the help of a ghost right now. After all, it'd take a ghost to help a ghost.

" Fine, just... having trouble adjusting to the life of a ghost. "

" Oh? "

Casper gaped.

" How so? "

" Well, I keep fading out of a materialized form, and I have a hard time picking things up. No big deal really, just, irritating. "

Oh. That made sense. After all, unless you were born a ghost, learning how to control your ghostly powers would be difficult. So, really, Casper wasn't too surprised to hear this. Even though it had to have been at least 5 years since Dusk became a ghost.

Slowly the young ghost smiled, helping the other to his feet.

" Maybe I can help you. "

Casper turned invisible again and sent back to the class room, picking up one of his notebooks. Making sure no one was looking, he quickly flew through the open door, as the book would've just hit the wall.

Returning to Dusk, he quickly dropped the book on the floor, crossing his arms.

" Here. Pick this up. "

Dusk raised an eyebrow, obviously not understanding the point of this right away, but slowly bent down and attempted to pick the book up. Needless to say, it failed; his hands just phased through it. The vampire groaned, arms falling to his side.

" Don't get upset Dusk. "

Casper warned.

" It'll make this harder. Just take a deep breath and concentrate. "

Dusk took a deep breath as instructed and sighed, trying again to pick the book up. This time, however, he was able to get it off the ground. A large smile appeared on the older creatures face, and without him realizing, his body began to materialize.

" Hey! I did it! "

He cheered, getting a bright smile from Casper.

" Great job! Just remember, stay focused, and concentrate. "

" Right! "

Dusk nodded.

" Thanks Casper! "

The younger smiled, quickly turning invisible and going back to his seat, no one having even noticed he was gone.

Slowly the smile left the ghost's face at the, once again, boring class, but the happiness never left his mind.

He was just so glad he was able to help Dusk out.

* * *

**Casper is just too nice isn't he? Happy Halloween! XD**


End file.
